The Masquerade Part I
The Masquerade Part I is the first episode in Season 2 of Escape the Night. The episode can be watched for free on YouTube. However the others following require a YouTube Red Subscription. Official Description Ten YouTubers travel through time to attend a Victorian ball at an estate like no other, and soon begin unlocking mysteries and discovering evil forces that are conspiring against them. Episode Summary Season 2 starts off with the cast for this season asking where Joey Graceffa is. We then see Oli, Eva, and Joey leaving the estate, and return home. A voice over says that the evil has been contained, or Joey thought. The evil found a way into the crack in Joey's soul until a greater evil called it. The evil leaves Joey's soul, and the evil enters a gem, which The Sorceress is holding. Joey is then taken control of by The Sorceress. He writes invitations to DeStorm Powers, Gabbie Hanna, Liza Koshy, Jesse Wellens, Tana Mongeau, Alex Wassabi, Lauren Riihimaki, Tyler Oakley, and Andrea Russett. He also invites Oli and Eva. Oli rips up the invitation, and says, "I am not going to another party by Joey Graceffa. Last time, 8 people died. Worst house party ever!" Eva burns the invitation, stating, "Not today, Satan!" All the guest arrive, and mingle and meet each other. A man walks down the stairs, welcoming them to his home, and announcing his name is Dorian. Andrea says she got a lot of bad energy when Dorian walked in. Liza asks where Joey is, and Dorian responds Joey wanted Dorian to greet them on their behalf, as he will be coming soon. Dorian proposes a toast, to Joey Graceffa, the man of the hour. The characters each go their separate ways. Alex, Andrea, and Liza go up the stairs, while the rest explore the foyer. Liza asks Andrea what she is, and she responds she is a mystic. After a quick description by Andrea, Alex asks what Liza is. She responds with she is an Explorer. Tyler, Gabbie, and Lauren are talking in the foyer when Gabbie says she loves to be the center of attention. She then asks Tyler what he is. He replies with him being a Thespian. Gabbie states she is a Vaudevillian. She asks Tyler if he is single. He said he is exploring that Tana, DeStorm, and Jesse are taking by a statue. Tana asks about DeStorm's money and his assets. He said railroads. DeStorm and Jesse are bickering about how safe his security is. Tana leaves, joining Liza and Lauren. Tana asks if Lauren made her dress, and she said she is an engineer. Liza asks if she made that booty, and she said yes, prompting Liza to say "That's what Alex is writing about." Alex, DeStorm, and Tyler are talking about Alex's books. Liza and Lauren are looking at a book, open to a page about Dorian. DeStorm notices something off about a painting, and peel the corner to reveal that it is a part of a map. Gabbie, Andrea, and Jesse find a cryptic. The book mark reads either live or evil. They think they opened it, but they just broke it. They put evil in the cryptic, and it opens up. They find a key inside. Alison pulls Alex and Tyler aside, telling them they have to leave. She said it's not safe. Liza then gets captured. Alison then takes the guest to the ballroom. She tells them that her father owns does not own the estate, and they need to stay close to her. They enter the ballroom. Jesse wants to join two girls, but Alison says no. It is revealed to the Guest that they are vampires. Dorian says, "But first, the appetizer." He pulls back a curtain to reveal Joey, strapped into a machine that takes his blood. A vampire then brings Liza into the Ballroom and ties her up. Liza and Joey try to escape, so they have to find keys. Liza pushes a lever that releases Joey from his chains. The other Guests enter the Green Room. Alison then tells them that to free Joey, they will have to kill Dorian. She is betraying her father, for others that want out. She tells that he has to be placed in a circle of purified salt, burned by a sunstone, and they have a stake driven through his heart. They have to find the salt that is in the room. Allison then rings a bell for whenever a vampire comes. As a result of getting a few of the guests captured but not killed yet. The episodes then ends in a cliffhanger with Joey and Liza with stakes with Liza telling Joey, "You got some payback to do. They took a lot of your blood.". Ready to stab some vampires as revenge for drinking Joey's blood, Characters TBA Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Escape the Night Category:First episodes Category:Deceased Characters